


Chicken parmigiana

by Kayim



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Jensen can cook.Cougar's more shocked by this than he was the first time he walked in on Jensen hacking while wearing only his underpants and a cowboy hat.





	Chicken parmigiana

Jensen can cook.

Cougar's more shocked by this than he was the first time he walked in on Jensen hacking while wearing only his underpants and a cowboy hat.

"I made us dinner," Jensen says, beaming with pride as he holds out the plates of food. He's standing in front of Cougar, who can't quite see what food is there, but he knows it smells amazing. "It's chicken parmigiana," he adds as he waves the plate enticingly under Cougar's nose.

Cougar tries his best to be cool about it, but his mouth is already starting to water from the smell of melted cheese, and he reaches out for one of the plates.

Jensen pulls it just out of reach. "Nah-uh," he says with a smile. "You know the magic word."

Cougar tries to glare, but Jensen's grown immune over the years and simply shakes his head. "Let me hear that beautiful accent," the hacker taunts.

He briefly weighs up his options, but decides that shooting a team mate might cause too much paperwork. Instead he sighs. "Please, Jensen."

The smile Jensen rewards him with is worth its weight in gold. "Why, of course, Cougs. It would be my pleasure to provide you with some nourishment."

As Cougar tucks into the food, he smiles and considers what to recommend for dessert.


End file.
